


Chibi - 2010-09-03 - Presents

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday, Chibi, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney come bearing presents of a blanket and a pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2010-09-03 - Presents

**Author's Note:**

> For Sheafrotherdon's birthday. :)


End file.
